This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The California NeuroAIDS Tissue Network (CNTN) is a consortium of five (5) California medical centers (UC San Diego, UC San Francisco, UC Irvine, USC/LA County, and Cedars/UC Los Angeles) which proposes to collect neuropsychiatric data (prior to death) and neurologic specimens (at autopsy) from 300 AIDS patients and 75 controls over five years (controls are not enrolled and followed while alive). The specimens will be stored in a repository for use in future studies designed to understand the impact of HIV infection on the nervous system. The UCI component is designed to identify, recruit, enroll, and assess a cohort of 30 AIDS patients with life expectancies of less than one year. The cohort will be maintained at 30 patients throughout the five-year study by replacing those who die or drop out of the study. About 6 patients will be autopsied each year. Over 5 years, an additional 5-10 autopsies will be performed on patients with AIDS and neurologic diseases without prior clinical assessment.